The Life of Los Lobos
by ichiro92
Summary: It was supposed to be a boring meeting in a day in the life of Coyote Starrk, but a few things seem to make it interesting. ONE-SHOT!


**What's up everybody. I'm back with a One-Shot I just got into my head. Love it, or hate it, be sure to REVIEW IT! =)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would be too busy drawing manga instead of writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**T****he Life of Los Lobos**

The light shone bright in Las Noches. A soft breeze moved ruffled the sand lightly before it settled down again. The sky was as blue as ever, and a few clouds moved lazily along in the sky. Despite the clouds, the sun shone bright.

Too bright, in fact, for Coyote Starrk.

Yawning and shielding his eyes, he used his fastest sonido to leave his lodgings in Las Noches off into the main room; it was time for another dreadful meeting with the Espada. These happened once every two days, and on the days there wasn't a meeting, Starrk felt at ease and spent most of the day sleeping.

Today, in particular, he was mulling over a particular dream he had involving a particular Espada, an Espada he dreamed about often.

_(Tres)_

Starrk did a lazy turn and stared at the ceiling. Feeling particularly lazy that day, he decided he wouldn't leave all day. That dream was shattered, however, when his other half gave him a rude awakening.

"IT'S TIME FOR A MEETING STARRK! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

Starrk sighed as he just let his other half jump for a while until confusion showed on her face. Normally Starrk would do something to get her to stop. While not particularly abusive, he has been known to throw her off his bed every once and a while. Needless to say, it was incredibly rare that the Primera said nothing at all.

"Whatsa matter Starrk?"

"Nothing…" he finally muttered. "I'm just tired…how would you like to go in my place for the meeting?"

Lilynette blinked twice. "Me? Go to an Espada meeting?"

"Why not?" he asked. "You're technically half of me. Why is it only I go to the meetings? It's about time you start taking responsibility for some of the things the Espada have to deal—"

"STOP TRYING TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF THE MEETING AND JUST GO ALREADY!" Lilynette yelled, slamming her foot down on his crotch.

Tears sprang from Starrk's eyes as he finally summoned enough strength to throw her off. Before Lilynette could get up, Starrk had sped off and thus, he was on his way to the meeting.

"_Life sucks,_" he thought as he hurried as fast as he could towards Aizen's palace. "_What's so great about being an Espada anyway—the Primera at that. All I wanted was to have a carefree life, but these damn meetings keep getting in the way._"

He stopped with just enough time not to skid and hit the door. Heaving another sigh, he opened the doors and found that everyone

_(even her)_

had already been seated, Aizen being at the head. Not appearing angry, he looked up from his tea and said, "Starrk, how nice of you to join us. And what pray tell has kept you from arriving on time?"

"Sorry Aizen-sama," Starrk started. "I—uh—I

_(overslept)_

was held up with something. I got here as fast as I could."

In one of the seats, Starrk could hear Barragan scoff. "This is Primera material? Pathetic."

Aizen silenced the Segunda with only a glare. "It's alright Starrk, just be seated."

Starrk complied as he took his usual seat next to Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Casually looking around the room, he saw Grimmjow glaring daggers at the Cuatro Espada for some reason (although there might be many). Ulquiorra, on the other hand, just kept his eyes closed and stared down.

Zommari, sitting right across from him, sat straight up with his hands folded like a good elementary school student. Szayel Aporro Granz, sitting right next to him, seemed to be off in his own little world, probably thinking about

_(experiments)_

nothing in particular.

Barragan was doing what he normally did, sitting cross-armed looking and acting superior to everyone, despite being the second—not first—Espada. Nnoitra was probably thinking about some long-lost battle with

_(Nelliel)_

an enemy he most likely defeated, while Yammy sat there looking bored and hungry. Aaroniero Arruruerie (pronounced wrong by Starrk most of the time) stared intently at Aizen, apparently interested in what he had to say.

Then, his eyes fell upon her.

Tia Harribel looked down at the table and Starrk couldn't help but stare for a few seconds more than he did for the other Espada. Although he didn't like to admit it, Starrk always found himself stealing a glance at the Tercera when the others weren't looking.

The Primera found that he was just enthralled with everything about her. Her skill, the fact that she outranked most of the Espada here, her quiet personality, and of course, who could overlook that body.

It wasn't just the "obvious" things about her that Starrk noticed, but he noticed every little thing about her. Her unkempt blonde hair braided three times—two in the back and one always falling forward. Those soulful eyes that seemed to have meaning yet seemed empty at the same time. Her dark skin, the fact that half of her face was covered for reasons people didn't know. Everything for some reason fascinated Starrk to the point where he had to spend a little more time looking at her than the others.

It was at this point that she looked up, and their eyes met. It was not for more than a second, but Starrk could feel her smile underneath her mask, making him feel embarrassed immediately (evidenced by the rose tint rising in his cheeks), and was forced to look away, adopting his normal lazy look.

Starrk found himself tuning into the meeting now as Aizen spoke about matters that seemed to have little relevance to the Primera himself, while Tosen and Gin stood behind him, the former looking for an opportunity to use his own personal

_(hypocrisy)_

"justice", while the latter seemed to be asleep due to his closed eyes. This thought was rebuked, however, with the occasional shifting of the fox-eyed former-captain.

Despite the fact that Aizen was talking, Starrk found himself nervous throughout the entire meeting, thinking about his glance at the Tercera Espada.

"_I could feel a smile; I just know it. But what does it mean?_"

Starrk, unnerved by his own thoughts, saw now that his hands were visibly shaking. The only way he could calm himself was by taking the hot tea in front of him (which he normally leaves untouched) and shakily take a long drink.

Szayel Aporro noticed Starrk's strange nature and chanced a question quietly.

"What's up Starrk? You seem to be…off today."

"It's nothing," Starrk found himself whispering back. "Don't worry about it."

Szayel decided not to press the matter as he went back to his own thoughts. Around this time Starrk decided to man up and chance another glance. He cautiously turned his head towards the Espada

_(an Espada he dreamed about often)_

and looked out of the corner of his eye. This time, however, their positions were reversed, as he saw Harribel was staring at him, and he caught it. She was less nervous about it, though, as she didn't break her look into the Primera's eyes.

Their stare went on for at least five seconds before Starrk decided to be bold and offer a small smirk before finally looking away. He was sure this time she would be the one confused, and that (for some reason) gave Starrk a sense of relief.

"And that's about it my dear Espada," Starrk heard Aizen finish. "I hope you were truly paying attention today, for what we went over is important to all of us and Los Noches for that matter."

"_Shit!_" thought Starrk as he realized he didn't catch a single word of the entire meeting.

He had no time to think about it as all the Espada started to get up and leave. Starrk followed suit and decided to take a chance. He walked outside and saw her. When he made sure there was no one else nearby, he ran over to her.

"Hey, Harribel, wait up."

Harribel turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

Starrk stopped right in front of her and asked, "Did you catch any of what Aizen-sama was saying? I sorta…

_(found himself stealing a glance at the Tercera when the others weren't looking)_

…tuned out."

"Of course I did," she replied. "But you'd be crazy if you think I'd tell you."

Starrk quizzically raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually he regained his composure, scratched the back of his head, and uttered, "Why?"

"Because you always tune out the meetings and never pay attention, despite being the Primera."

Starrk suddenly found himself on the defensive. "Maybe I would pay more attention if they weren't so boring."

Starrk could feel Harribel smile underneath her mask again as she shot back, "Or maybe if you stopped looking at me for all of the meetings you'd be able to listen more."

Starrk immediately felt red go to his cheeks. He'd been found out. Even though she saw him looking twice, he didn't know she knew he did it all the time.

Once again, Starrk found himself at a loss for words. Despite himself being totally embarrassed, he couldn't help but feel she was still smiling (although he had no way of knowing).

After several more seconds, he heard the Tercera say, "I'm sure you'll have a response to that statement soon enough. Tell you what, why don't you and I meet tonight at the place in Las Noches you always go to. You can tell me your answer and I will tell you what went on at the meeting. Deal?"

Starrk blinked as he didn't know how to feel, or what just happened at that point.

_(What's so great about being an Espada anyway)_

Had Harribel just asked for the two of them to meet alone? Was that what they call a

_(date)_

private meeting?

Not bothering to wonder how Harribel knew where he always went in Las Noches, he finally answered, "Sure; I'll slip out as soon as Lilynette falls asleep."

He felt another smile creep on her face as she answered, "Fantastic. I'll see you there then."

With that, she sped off, leaving Starrk behind.

Sighing, Starrk took off as well. He thought of the events today and realized he was the exact opposite of how he felt this morning. He went to the meeting this morning

_("Life sucks")_

unenthusiastic, but left feeling somewhat energized. He would get to be alone with Harribel for a little while, and that alone was enough to lift his spirits.

He arrived at his living area and walked in to the sight of Lilynette screaming. "Starrk! How'd it go? What happened?!"

"You always ask that," Starrk replied as he walked past her and flopped onto his bed.

"Going to sleep already?!" she asked. "That's not like you."

"Well this is a weird day," he responded. He needed to sleep now so he wouldn't feel tired when he went to meet Harribel.

Lilynette sat wondering what that could mean until she finally gave up and let Starrk have his own way.

"_Life isn't so bad after all,_" he thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

Letting off a small smirk, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Too strange? What can I say, I'm a sucker for StarrkxHarribel.**

**Well, that's all for today Ladies and Gentlemen. See you next time!**


End file.
